


InfectiousTale

by GeminiGuardian98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Flashbacks, Gen, Graphic Description, New Au, Warnings up for change, Work In Progress, more tags will be added, plenty of death, strange creatures, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98
Summary: Monsters and Humans both lived on the surface under a tense relationship. However, the humans who hated monsters were working on something in secret that would rid the world of monsters. But there was an accident. This resulted in a virus infecting the surface world that changes a person into a creature of nightmares through blood to skin contact. With no sign of a cure, non-infected monsters and humans fight without mercy for survival.Follow Sans or Lucky through his world and discover what really happened and if there may be a cure. Meeting old friends and facing against many beasts let's hope he lives to see another day.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus/Mettaton, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	1. Hunting trip turned to fight of your life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who decided this was worth a click. 
> 
> I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you decided that my world could have a chance in this fandom as I know that it's quite extensive. The title of this world 'InfectiousTale' was the closest I felt that could sum up this au. However, it will be a work in progress if I find anything better. 
> 
> Please enjoy the work underneath and please stick around for a while if you want too.

A white light peered through the scope of the rifle held in gloved hands. The light scanned the ground below from its owners high ground position on a ridge settled on their stomach to avoid detection. The light narrowed until it was barely visible in the black void it sat in before it brightened suddenly. A finger squeezed the trigger of the rifle. A gunshot echoed through the quiet forest as the owner shifted with the rifle’s kickback. The light peered back down the scope zeroing in on where they took the shot and a wide chilling smile stretched over their face as they lowered the rifle. 

“Heh heh,” a deep voice laughed as a white humanoid skull surrounded by blue faux fur appeared over the rifle as they moved to sit up. The sun’s rays of the early morning caught the faded black of the leather jacket with a white sweater barely peeking out.

“Gotcha”

Slinging the strap over one shoulder, he got to his feet and began to slide step down the ridge they were on. Near to the bottom, their right eye flashed a shade of red that was pinker before they disappeared on the slope and appeared at the base unharmed. Smirking, they stuffed their hands into the pockets of the jacket and walked in the direction of the shot that they fired.

Walking through the trees, they leapt over a log the long red scarf flapping behind them in a faint breeze. Coming round a tree, their smile settled into something a little more comfortable seeing the dead rabbit with a clean shot through its head. Admittedly if they had seen this twenty years ago, it would have made their stomach roll, but now they just moved with it.

Kneeling they removed their knife from their belt and began to cut up the rabbit preparing it for travel. He focused intently to cut the fur from the rabbit with quick and precise cuts that he wasn’t quite aware of his surroundings. 

Black eyes with a single dot of red stared out from the trees, its gaze fixed on the skeleton kneeling. Slowly these eyes became a large head with four horns and a pair of yellow tusks drooling spilling over jagged teeth. The rest of the body lumbered out from the darkness revealing gouges and gashes dripping with black that fell to the ground. Embedded into its hide were crude spears, knives and holes, meaning that many had attempted to slay the beast. 

It quickened its step from a slow walk to a charge its mouth open wide as a roar split the air. The skeleton whipped round, and his eye flashed once more. He disappeared once more and appeared again further away, watching as the beast charged into a tree and proceeded to uproot it. He hadn’t smelt the beast at all, and usually, the smell of rotting flesh and infection was strong but apparently not this time. Although now that he was aware of it, he could almost taste the rotting flesh. 

“Fuck a four horn” the skeleton cursed as they pulled out their rifle and began to quickly reload it with specialised bullets cursing more as his fingers slipped. Hearing a sharp crack, he looked up and watched in fast-growing horror as the four horn ripped the tree from its roots and tossed it away with a swing of its massive head. Finally, the mag went into the loading slot just as the beast turned around beginning to charge immediately. 

“Shit!” he cried, rolling out of the way as the beast charged passed him. Settling on his feet, he turned immediately and fired the rifle, the shot echoing out in the landscape. The bullet hit its mark and lodged itself into one of the beast’s eyes. 

It gave a roar skidding to a stop in its return charge as it swung its head around throwing specs of black blood everywhere. He didn’t hesitate in his reload firing off another shot this time hitting it in the neck behind its head. Growling frustrated he used his magic again to get to higher ground even though that in itself was a risk with this type of creature. The four horn stopped its thrashing and began to look around with its remaining eye sniffing the ground with guttural snorts. 

He held his breath, hoping that the beast might move on and leave him be. The creature walked around going past the tree he was using to hide. He watched as it circled the small clearing multiple times before; eventually, it wandered away and back into the shadows. He sighed softly deciding to wait some more to be sure. After wasting some time, he hopped down from the tree scrubbing at an eye socket. He was tired after the use of magic, but he shook his head and headed over to the rabbit. He groaned, seeing it trampled and dirty it was useless now. 

“What rotten luck” he mumbled, turning away he began to head back towards home. 

“Looks like its canned food tonight eh Papyrus” he muttered resting a hand over the red scarf wrapped securely around his neck.


	2. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hints at tragic events that have already come to pass and yet Sans can't get over them. But who is watching him?

Later that evening, the skeleton comes out into the open again working on gathering sticks and small branches under the moonlight. The moon’s light highlighted the blue faux fur around the hood of their jacket as well as the state of their ragged and holey red scarf. They were missing their backpack and large rifle this time, but with the way weary white eye lights observed their surroundings as they went about their task. They were definitely on guard, and a good chance that concealed somewhere on their person was a weapon of sorts. 

He sighed softly as he stopped holding all the wood in his arms looking up at the moon. He gave a sad smile, his mind casting back to laughter over a campfire where tinned food tasted bad was almost good with the company shared. He frowned as he looked around, shaking his head he didn’t want to be caught off guard by the creatures out there it could easily spell death for him. 

Holding tight to the wood he began to make his way back to his camp spot heavily defended by traps that he and...someone else had designed long ago. It was safe the occasional friend that had travelled through had said that his camp spot was even safer than some of the colonies. Shaking his head, he was quick to cross the threshold that leads into his campground. He sighed relieved as he felt the magic ghost over his bones, showing that he was within the circle of protection that he and his companion of the time had cast over the ground. 

Placing the wood among the small amount left from the past few days, he set up the small pyramid to allow the wood to burn easier. He frowned as he grabbed his flint rocks and began to slip one against the other in quick succession waiting for that spark. Once he got one, he set it against the tinder, allowing it to light. ‘Hopefully, it won’t rain tonight’ he thought, shaking his head slightly. 

Once the fire began to burn, he added some wood to it before sitting back, allowing the heat to seep into his bones. His white eye lights went to the highest point of his sockets as he stared up at the sky, watching the smoke drift up dancing in the air. He smiled slightly amused as it seemed that the smoke was dancing with the stars performing for them. Slowly one hand raised to rest on the ragged scarf around his neck a subconscious action petting over the cloth. His sockets slid to lids as the white slowly coloured in with a soft shade of red that still matched the fire that burned. 

Blinking a couple of times his mind seemed to restart as he opened up his backpack and searched inside for a can and can opener. Humming softly, he began to open the tin closing his eyes as he listened to the silence and the quiet sound of the lid of the can giving in under the can openers pressure. When he felt it give way, he opened his eyes and looked at the can. Placing the can opener to one side, he peeled off the lid until it hung on one side only. Grabbing a spoon, he stuck it in and began to eat, pulling a face at the bland and cold taste. 

“Yuck cat food..” he grumbled but kept eating, finding anything was good fortune, and it had been a while since he had eaten anything. He had hoped with the rabbit, but once again, fate decided to be a bitch. It didn’t take him long to finish the can groaning. He placed it to one side and got out the water bottle he had refilled the day before. Taking a sip, he sighed softly at the cool taste as it washed away the taste. 

Settling his bottle back in the bag, he laid back, staring up at the night sky above him. It was times like this that he hated the silence of the night. It meant that he was truly alone in the world, and it crushed his soul. He reached up to grip the scarf around his neck, his hand closing tight around the ratty and worn material. “I miss you paps...why oh stars why did you have to leave me?” he asks the still air scarlet tears building in his sockets, but only one dared to fall and trail down his cheekbone. 

He didn’t remember much after that staring at the stars as sleep consumed him, unaware that he was being watched by blue eyes that were curious and yet weary as they observed the weapons he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again
> 
> Thank you for reading this far and getting to the end of this first part. I hope you enjoyed it and are eager as I am for the next part.   
> If you could please leave any constructive criticism in the comments, I would appreciate it as I don't want to step on anyone's toes and I would love to see this world flourish. 
> 
> Thanks again


End file.
